ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard 10,000 (episode)
Richard 10,000 is the tenth episode of Richard 10: The Alpha-Omegatrix. Plot Heatblast is busy fighting the last of the Techadons, trying to figure out where Destiny and Matt are. He decides to destroy the Techadon by going Jury Rigg and tearing it apart. After Richard transforms back to human, a portal opens and Destiny tells Richard that he needs to come with her, and then pulls him into the portal. The portal takes Richard and Destiny to a strange version of Earth, with a giant statue in front of them, that, at the base, says "Richard 10,000: Hero of Heroes". Then, what appeared to be an older AmpFibian was thrown towards them. The older AmpFibian walked towards Richard, and then worked on the Alpha-Omegatrix, then he said that new aliens were unlocked. Suddenly, an older Darama came in. Richard pulled up a new hologram and transformed into Diamondhead for the first time. Diamondhead shot diamonds at Darama to try to keep him busy. AmpFibian calls in backup: the Matts and the older Destiny. Diamondhead continues to shoot diamonds at Darama, but then is thrown aside by an older Tidal Babe. AmpFibian then transforms into Big Chill and freezes Tidal Babe. The Alpha-Omegatrix pulled up a hologram of a new alien. Diamondhead then transformed into Feedback and began absorbing energy from a nearby Megawatt. Darama attempts to break Tidal Babe free of the ice, but is blasted by Feedback's energy shots. Darama, feeling as if he has been beaten, tries to run off, but is cut off by XLR8. Darama pushes XLR8 out of the way and pins him to the ground. Darama threatens to kill XLR8 in order to kill Richard 10,000. While trying to choke XLR8 to death, Darama is tackled by Clockwork. XLR8, who is catching his breath while also turning back into human, is shocked to see an older version of Ultimate Matt. Ultimate Matt confirmed that in his time he and with the help of Richard (using Upgrade, Feedback, Richardvicktor, Nanomech, and Jury Rigg) to place an upgraded version of the DNA scrambler on his chest and allow him to change into his Ultimate Matt form and not be insane, while also being able to absorb more energy. Richard ran to help the Destinys and Matt defeat Tidal Babe, but Ultimate Matt said they could handle themselves and that he needed to help them defeat Darama. Richard then transforms into Armodrillo and throws Darama into a quarry. Clockwork then turned into Triple Drill. Armodrillo, Triple Drill, and Ultimate Matt used their powers to cause an avalanche in the quarry, while also killing Darama. While the Destinys are workin on a way to open a portal back to the past, Richard 10,000 tells Richard that only future Darama was killed, that he would still have to worry about Darama in his time. He also warns him about the danger of a Nanite filled world. Once back to their time, the team wonders what Richard 10,000 meant by "Nanite filled world". Major Events *Swampfire, Ultimate Swampfire, Diamondhead, Bloxx, Gravattack, FeedBack, Ball Weevil, and Crashhopper are unlocked by Richard 10,000. *AmpFibian, Diamondhead, Feedback, and Triple Drill make their debut. Characters Heroes *Richard *Destiny *Matt *Richard 10,000 *Destiny (future) *Matt (future) Villains *Techadon (beginning) *Future Darama *Future Tidal Babe *Megawatt (cameo) Aliens Used By Richard *Heatblast *Jury Rigg *Diamondhead (Debut) *Feedback (Debut) *XLR8 *Armodrillo By Richard 10,000 *AmpFibian (debut) *Big Chill *Clockwork *Upgrade (mentioned) *Feedback (mentioned) *Richardvicktor (mentioned) *Nanomech (mentioned) *Jury Rigg (mentioned) *Triple Drill (debut) Quotes Trivia *It is shown that in Richard 10,000's time, Matt can go Ultimate Matt at will without losing control. *This marks the second time that Tidal Babe and Darama are teamed up. The first being Girlfriend Trouble. *A Megawatt is shown in this episode, hinting the appearance of them later on in the series. *It is unknown where Tidal Babe went after the battle. *This episode is the death of Future Darama, marking the first death in the series. *Richard 10,000 forshadows the events in Heroes of Today, as he warns Richard of a Nanite filled world, Rex Salazar's dimension. *The Alpha-Omegatrix is shown to be able to show holograms of aliens while in alien form. *This marks the 3rd time a villain is shown in Richard 10 that was also in Ben 10, although this is the 2nd episode, having the Megawatt. The 1st episode being Ecto Bismal, having the Techadons and Zs'Skayrs. **It is confirmed that the Megawatts will appear in a future episode. *It is shown when Richard turns into a new alien, he doesn't shout out the name. **This has also been shown in Heroes United when Richard first transformed into Bloxx, although he yelled out Bloxx the second time he went him in the episode, and in The Battle Continues when RIchard first transformed into Crashhopper. Oddly enough, both of these episodes were crossovers with Mig 10. Category:Episodes